


Let the Heathen

by xenakis



Series: Eamespreg [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Otis is tiny, Luke is the prettiest God of Thunder, tired George is tired and Arthur has Dad Shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Heathen

**Author's Note:**

> These doodles mark the moment where the chatlogs between Plor and I went from "Eames is hilariously pregnant!" to "LET'S GIVE ARTHUR AND EAMES ONE BAJILLION BABIES!!!"
> 
> Also curtesy of the chatlogs, we now remember that this entire series was briefly going to be called Every Sperm is Sacred. Because obviously.


End file.
